The present invention relates to a direction indicator switch having an actuator positionable in a right or left position by a click mechanism and a cancel mechanism for automatically returning the actuator from the right or left position to a neutral position in response to rotation of a steering wheel shaft.
Conventional direction indicators known as turn signal switches for use in automobiles include a cancel mechanism for automatically returning a turn lever from a right or left position to a neutral position in response to angular movement of a steering wheel shaft. The prior direction indicators have proven unsatisfactory in that the turn lever is likely to be broken or damaged if forcibly held in position against returning movement at the time the steering wheel shaft is turned back.